Madame Zabinga
Madame Zabinga is a ballet teacher who resides in Wuzzleburg. Description Madame Zabinga runs a ballet school, where she loves teaching her students. She helps others not only with learning ballet (like Widget in the episode Gotta Dance), but she finds other ways to help the residents of Wuzzleburg, such as checking on progress, and announcing the big dance party in Meet the Wuzzles. She normally teaches Buggy, Huggy, and Earl, her new student Widget, and even mice. She is a very kind ballet teacher, and she is usually kind to other people, especially Wubbzy. She calls him "my little Wubbkins" on multiple occasions. She is also nice towards Widget, who built her a self-playing piano. Madame Zabinga tried to make her do ballet, but caused Widget's pants to rip and saw her underwear in the process. Madame Zabinga was also happy of Widget clearing the snow for her. She also speaks in a thick French accent, possibly indicating a French heritage. Looks Madame Zabinga has yellow skin and always has her hair in a bun, similar to Old Lady Zamboni. She is almost always seen wearing a ballet dress, with a pink tutu (one rare exception was wearing the long underwear "presents" given to the townsfolk by Old Man Grumpus in Great and Grumpy Holiday). She also wears glasses and ballet shoes.'' ''She also wears pink lipstick. Appearances She has appeared throughtout the series as a recurring/minor character, and at times as a background character. Relationships Wubbzy - It seems that she has a very good relation towards Wubbzy. She even kissed him once in Mr. Valentine, where he was grossed out about it. Widget - Madame Zabinga is fond of Widget and her inventions. Widget was also a temporary student, until her pants ripped in class. Walden - Relationship is unknown. Daizy - Although a relationship is unknown, Madame Zabinga and Daizy share a passion of ballet. Trivia *It is possible that her ballet school might be located near Old Lady Zamboni's house. *She is friends with Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Buggy, Huggy, Earl, and Chef Fritz. *She might have a love interest for Chef Fritz. *Her and the gang's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Wuzzleburg residents Category:Females Category:Females Charachers Category:Girls Category:Animals